


Sam Uley NSFW Alphabet

by Suileanuaine



Series: Imagines and Headcanons [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: NSFW Alphabet, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:37:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Read rules/info and send requests to fkltrashblog on  tumblr





	Sam Uley NSFW Alphabet

A - Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Cleans you up then holds you as close as possible (you’re pretty much lying on top of him sometimes) Plays with your hair and kisses your face, neck and shoulders.

B - Body Part (Favorite part of the body on their partner)  
Loves to hold your hips when you’re having sex  
Puts his arms around your waist if you’re standing together  
Boy loves hand holding  
Doesn’t really favour any part of his body but he catches you looking at his muscles all the time so he shows off when you’re around

C = Cum (Pretty self explanatory)  
Prefers to cum inside you but also likes to pull out and cum on your stomach or thighs

D = Dirty Secret (a dirty secret of theirs)  
Really loves the idea of you getting you pregnant and fucking you while you’re pregnant but waits for the right time to bring it up

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Only Leah but knows what to do and quickly learns what you like

F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)  
Usually Missionary - he likes to look into your eyes and watch your reactions  
Also likes when you ride him, especially if he’s been busy or if he’s tired but can’t wait any longer

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Depends on his mood or how busy he has been. Not too serious but not intentionally goofy but will lightly brush his fingers along your sides or anywhere he knows you are sensitive to keep the mood light.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes etc.)  
Keeps it tidy but doesn’t care too much

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)  
So romantic, not over the top (no roses and over the top gifts) but he makes sure you never want for anything.  
Soft kisses and touches all the time even if you’re having rough sex, he’s always looking out for your well-being  
Intimacy is his thing especially since he knows you’re doing exactly the same for him (sickeningly cute, everyone pretends to hate it but they love seeing you guys so happy)

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Doesn’t feel the need to do it often but if he does he gets himself off as quick as possible, then gets back to whatever else he has to do.  
Doesn’t get much relief from jacking off, would rather have sex.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Breeding kink (keeps this one to himself for as long as possible)  
Slight exhibitionist - likes being outside but doesn’t actually want anyone else to ever see you naked  
Likes when you take charge and tell him what you want, he’s not entirely comfortable with being the alpha so likes the change, he’s not completely submissive but loves that you feel comfortable enough to tell him what to do  
Loves marking you, you usually end up with hickies on your neck and chest (you don’t even bother trying to cover them when the pack is around, they know) Also leaves them on your thighs, but no one else gets to see them.

L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)  
The bed is his favourite, you’re both comfortable there and no one is going to walk in to your bedroom.  
Bath/shower - likes to share a shower in the morning, you sometimes end up using all the hot water. He startled you the first few times he joined you and wrapped his arms around you, now you both get up and shower together every morning unless he had a long night/busy patrol. Will join you if he gets home and you’re in the bath, it usually starts out as just relaxing and talking but pretty much always ends in sex.  
Outside, he’ll take you into the forest where he knows none of the pack will be (if he knows you’ll be safe) he’ll hear anyone approaching so he’s not too worried about being caught. You sometimes go to the beach at night when it’s empty and you have sex in the sea (no one wants sand up their ass)  
Anywhere in your home but he prefers somewhere private where you won’t be caught.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
He’s pretty much always low level horny so it doesn’t take much to get him going.  
This sap is turned on my you being domestic and taking care of him.  
On the other hand, he loved watching you when you’re angry or very passionate about something, he loves your fiery side.  
Pretty much just has to look at you and he’s ready to go but he can control himself - you can tell when he’s close to breaking so you ramp up the teasing

N = No (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Hates the thought of hurting you in any way  
Daddy kink is a big no for him  
Not into anal  
No degrading dirty talk on either side  
Will not share you ever (not that you need or want anyone else to join you)

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He’s all about pleasing you so prefers giving. Will go down on you as much as possible, you have to distract him or tell him to get on with fucking you because he will drive you crazy  
Likes receiving when he’s stressed or has a long day but tends to get impatient and doesn’t want to cum in your mouth/on your face.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends on his mood. Tries to mix it up, especially if he wants to tease you. Quickies tend to be rougher but he prefers to take his time.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
He enjoys quickies, especially if you’re both busy and haven’t spent much time together lately. But he prefers to take his time and satisfy both of you as much as possible.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Flat out refuses to do anything that will hurt you but will try most things you suggest.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
You’re usually both satisfied after 1 or 2 rounds, especially since he can pace himself and make the rounds last. Sometimes it feels like he could go forever, especially if it’s been a while or he’s still got an adrenalin rush. He doesn’t want to push you too far but he does like to see how many times he can make you cum before you tell him to stop.

T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On themselves or a partner?)  
He’s not really into toys but would probably use them if you really wanted to.

U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)  
He tends to take his time rather than tease you (that’s what he says anyway) but sometimes he gets this glint in his eyes and acts like he doesn’t know what you want or ignores your pleas for him to hurry up. He occasionally teases you during the day but it’s usually a mutual thing to see who’s going to break first and drag the other one to the bedroom.

V = Volume (how loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Not very loud, mostly telling you what he’s going to do to you or he repeats your name when he’s close to finishing.  
Sometimes growls when he’s trying to hold back or if he’s close to finishing (knows you think it’s hot)

W = Wild Card  
Very into foreplay, loves fingering you and takes his time about it.  
When you’re both at home he loves to watch you, doesn’t matter what you’re doing he’ll just stop whatever he’s doing and look at you with this soft expression, isn’t even ashamed of it when you look up and catch him.  
Such a softy, does anything he can just to see you smile or laugh

X = X-Ray (what’s going on in those pants, pictures or words)  
He’s impressive but not uncomfortably big, just right for you.

Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)  
Pretty much always horny and ready to go whenever you are but doesn’t need sex all the time, he’s happy with any sort of contact. He’s only visibly desperate if it’s been a while since you last had sex or if you’ve only been able to have occasional quickies. 

Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)  
Waits to make sure you have fallen asleep first then holds close before he lets himself drift off. Always notices when you start to move and tightens his grip on you until and doesn’t let you get up until you really have to.

**Author's Note:**

> Read rules/info and send requests to fkltrashblog on tumblr


End file.
